What If
by pitaC89
Summary: What if Dr. Onishi had died before he was rescued. What would have happened to Koji? What's Koji's stepmom up to? What is Scourge's role in this?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

AN: this story is completely AU so the facts aren't going to match up with the series

This at the moment is a One shot it might develop into something else but that won't happen until I finish "Koji's Son"

Optimus Prime had never seen anything like this. When Autobots died their bodies were broken down and used to create new Autobots. And there were to many deaths to have a ceremony for them.

Human practice of burying the dead and having elaborate ceremonies over the bodies was completely foreign to him. But here he and his troops stood in an American cemetery.

Koji had insisted that his parent be buried together. The late Mrs. Onishi had been buried in her native country.

Optimus looked at his human friend. The boy was sitting in the row closest to the coffin. His appearance had changed greatly in the week since he'd last come to the base. His bright eyes had become dim. His hair, which had been styled the same as his father's, looked like he'd taken a knife to it. He didn't have much fat left on him. Optimus had a feeling that Koji hadn't eaten any thing since he'd found out about his father's death.

His eyes unlike those of the people around him were dry and showed no sign of tears. T-Ai had told him that Koji hadn't cried when she told him. He'd just nodded and walked out.

In the week following Koji hadn't come to the base. Optimus was afraid that his friend hated him because he hadn't been able to keep his promise. He hadn't brought Dr. Onishi back to Koji safely. Now Optimus had a responsibility to Koji wasn't sure if the boy would accept it.

After the ceremony ended and the mourners finished giving Koji their condolences Optimus decided to approach the boy. The absence of Koji's stepmother encouraged Optimus. The mourners watched him with a mixture of fear, curiosity, and awe. Koji's eyes however never left the coffin. In that moment Optimus was almost sure that Koji would either refuse or just ignore him. Then Koji's eyes shifted finally toward him.

In the next second Koji was clinging to his leg sobbing. He reached down and gently rubbed the boy's back. He knew that his plan was what the boy needed.

Gen. Sparter waited patiently for the Autobot leader to arrive. He had been acting as liaison between the Autobots and the governments of the world. Since Dr. Onishi's death he'd been expecting a call or visit from the Bot but from what he heard Prime had already met and spoke with the dead man's son so he didn't need a meeting set up. So the general had no idea what Prime wanted to discuss.

Hearing the sound of an approaching vehicle the general turned to see a fire truck pulling up behind him. The truck transformed into Prime. "Hello General."

"Hello Prime."

"You're probably wondering why I asked you to meet with me today."

"It had crossed my mind."

"I need some advice about some of the legal proceedings of humans," Prime said.

"If you're wondering what is going to happen to the Onishi boy he'll either stay with his step-mother or be put into foster care."

"What about adoption?"

"He may eventually adopted. Why?"

"I'd like to adopt him."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the least.

AN: Updates aren't going to be as frequent because I start school on the 29.

Chapter 1

General Sparter blinked. He couldn't possibly have heard Prime right. The 'Bot couldn't possibly want to adopt the child. It was—unheard of. How would a robot be able to take care of a child on the brink of his teenage years, one of the hardest times of a human's life. Most humans couldn't do that.

"What!"

"I'd like to adopt him" Prime repeated evenly.

"How?" he asked still incredulous.

"The same way anybody else would."

"No offense Prime but you aren't human. Nobody would hand a child over to a robot to raise. Especially a robot with as many responsibilities and enemies as you do" Sparter tried to stress this point. If Prime adopted this kid he'd automatically be thrown into the middle of a vicious war and be made a target for Prime's enemies.

"I can protect Koji from whatever threat comes along."

"The kid might not even want to be adopted by someone he barely knows. Did you ever think of that?" Maybe that would convince Prime.

"Koji has been coming to the Autobot base everyday since his father was kidnapped. My men socialize with him and even give him rides to and from school when they can. He is very good friends with three of them in particular. I don't think I qualify as barely knowing Koji. Besides I've already discussed it with him. He's agreed and is at the moment sharing a room with three Autobots at the base until things can be finalized and I can setup proper living arrangements" Prime had already covered all the bases apparently except the Japanese legal system.

"Alright but since the kid has duel citizenship try to get a change of venue to America. You're on better terms with them than you are with the Japanese government.

* * *

"So how did it go?" 

Optimus turned to see Sideburn standing in the door of his office. The 'Bot's face was uncharacteristically serious. Koji had probably already told the Autobot brothers that it was unlikely that Optimus would actually legally be named Koji's guardian.

"Gen. Sparter has agreed to help but he doubts that anybody would let me adopt Koji." No point in giving false hope.

"It just got even more unlikely. Koji's step-mother got remarried today and her husband wants custody of Koji" Sideburn said.

Optimus sighed. "How is Koji taking it?"

"Not very well. The way he's reacting we think you're right about his step-mom" Sideburn said, his optic narrowing in anger at the thought of the human woman.

"Well if I'm right then we can't let her ever get custody of Koji. No matter what."

"What if she does?" Sideburn asked, wanting to know that Koji would be safe.

"I'd rather not think about that"

* * *

"Koji I'd like to talk to you" Optimus said trying to coax the boy out of his hiding place behind one of Teltram1's computer consoles. It wasn't anymore than a crack to him but the boy could easily fit behind it. 

"I don't want to" Koji said sounding almost like a three year old.

Optimus sighed again. He really hoped that this wasn't a regular thing parents had to go through because it was getting tiresome. "Koji—'" "No!". He once again marveled at the boys stubbornness and wondered where he'd gotten it from. Dr. Onishi hadn't, from what he heard, been stubborn in the least except about insisting on marrying Koji's mother, US Air Force Colonel/ war hero/ met Dr. Onishi by beating him in a drinking contest, rather than the proper Japanese women his parents had wanted. Thinking back to what he'd heard about the late Col. Onishi he decided he did know where Koji had gotten his stubbornness from.

"Koji please this is important. I spoke to Gen. Sparter."

That got Koji to peek around the edge of the console. "You did?"

"Yes"

"What did he say?"

"He told me to get a change of venue to America so we stand a chance"

Koji nodded. "My aunt's a lawyer there she might help".

"Koji wouldn't your aunt or your mother's family want to get custody of you too?" T-Ai asked, appearing next to Optimus.

Koji shook his head. "She already has five kids to raise. Besides Mom's family didn't approve of her marrying a foreigner. They didn't even come to dad's funeral and they only lived five miles from the cemetery."

"So she'll help though, right?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah she and Mom were close growing up. She's the only one who came to the funeral and she still sends me birthday cards every year."

Optimus nodded and then gave T-Ai a look that said ' I can take it from here'. She nodded and disappeared. Koji saw this look and tried to run back to his hiding spot but Optimus stopped him.

"Koji we need to talk about this _now_" Optimus said.

"Why! It doesn't matter anymore so just leave it!" Koji yelled. His eyes were suspiciously bright but Optimus didn't question it. This was the closest Koji had come to admitting what had happened and what was going happen.

"Koji if she gets custody it's going to matter a lot. And we have no idea what her new husband is like, he could be even worse than she is" Optimus explained gently, trying tom make Koji see the importance of the situation.

"What makes you think she did anything any way?" Koji said clenching his fists.

"Your medical records, your attitude towards her, the scars on your back. Is there anything that doesn't point directly to it" Optimus quietly but ferociously. Not fury at the boy but at the woman who had hurt him. The woman who would hurt the boy again, worse, if Optimus didn't stop her from getting anywhere near the boy.

The boy's tears started to fall at the 'Bot's tone. Optimus saw and immediately tried to calm him. "It's all right I'm not mad at you" he said like someone would to an infant. "Koji I just need you to tell us what exactly she did to you. It would help our case a lot" he said calmingly.

Koji didn't answer. He just stared at the floor. Optimus was going to ask again but Prowl walked in at that moment.

"Optimus I think you might want to check the human news" he said nervously.

* * *

"The newly remarried Mrs.Saka, widow of the late Dr. Onishi, was granted temporary custody of her step-son, Koji Onishi today by local judge---", the newscasters voice was cut off by Optimus slamming his fist through the monitor. 

"Damnit! How are we suppose to protect Koji if this entire planet is working against us" he yelled.

"Optimus we can't let her take Koji" Sideburn said.

"We won't"

"But how? Keeping him here won't help us at all" Prowl said.

"We can't keep him from her if we don't have him" Optimus said.

Ignoring the confused stares he was getting he turned to T-Ai.

"Get Ultra Magnus on the line."

AN: I'm using the Col. Onishi from my other story but she died when Koji was three in this story.

R&R or no story


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Sh/#

AN: Optimus got Koji's medical records right after Dr. Onishi died.

Chapter 2

"So you want me to 'kidnap' the kid?"

"Yes" Optimus responded to his brother's question.

"Why?"

"We can't legally keep him here with out being labeled kidnappers. And we also can't let his step mother any where near him."

"What's so bad about his step-mother that you're willing to arrange the boy's kidnapping?" Magnus asked. He was still shocked that _his_ brother was asking him to do something illegal.

Optimus hesitated a moment before answering. He didn't have anymore than circumstantial evidence to support his suspicions. But then again Magnus wouldn't help with out an explanation and he was somewhat protective of the humans…occasionally.

"We think Koji's step-mother has been abusing him."

* * *

"Scourge, Megatron wants to speak with you" Sky-byte said startling Scourge from his thoughts. 

"Why?"

"It's not my place to question Megatron" Sky-byte said with narrowed eyes. He could have sworn he'd heard nervousness in Scourge's voice.

"I'll be there in a minute," Scourge said. Sky-byte was given no choice but to leave.

After he left Scourge's eyes narrowed. "Megatron can't possibly know. I've been to careful."

* * *

"WHAT?" 

"We think Koji's step-mother has been abusing him," Optimus repeated.

"And those human idiots gave her custody of him what the hell were they thinking?" Magnus bellowed.

Optimus was grateful that Koji was asleep in the Autobot brother's room on the other side of the base because he doubted all the yelling would help the distraught boy.

"Koji won't admit it and we don't think Dr. Onishi ever knew. Koji's hospital visits only happened when his father was away."

"If the kid won't admit it then how do you know he really was abused?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"The abuse only happened when Dr. Onishi was away for extended periods of time. Like being _kidnapped_."

"Wait you mean she was doing it while we were here?"

"Yes. There were several times that he came in with bruises and cuts he wouldn't explain or gave paper thin excuses for" Optimus sighed still upset that he hadn't realized what the woman had been doing to his friend until he'd had T-Ai download his entire medical history. "We don't know exactly what she did or what she wants him for now but the way Koji is about her…he's scared of her. And I don't want to take the chance she'll hurt him again" he finished softly.

"So how are we going to do this?" Magnus might not like his brother or the kid that much but he couldn't leave an innocent in danger.

"Prowl filed a missing persons report right after the newscast. We told them that Koji left right after he saw it and that he had been very upset when he left. As a formality they're detectives are going to search the base for clues. That's why we need to get him out of here before they arrive. If we're lucky they'll think he ran away and you'll never be suspected of having anything to do with this."

"One question. Why are you having me be the one to do this? Wouldn't he be more comfortable with one of the three stooges?" Magnus asked.

"They would be missed. Everyone knows that they are loyal to me and would expected to be here occasionally. You're considered a rogue and your absence wouldn't be questioned. Koji won't be safe here until we manage to get custody" Optimus sighed.

"What happens if you don't get custody? Are you going to let him stay a 'runaway' until he's eighteen?" Magnus asked.

" I want custody so Koji can grow up around other humans. If I can't I'll have no other choice but to take him where this legal system has no jurisdiction" Optimus said determinedly.

* * *

"Okay you got everything?" Optimus asked. He'd had the Autobot brothers pack all of Koji's clothes and their entire supply of human foods and drinks into his younger brother's cab along with Koji. 

Koji didn't seem too happy about being woken up from his sedative induced sleep but he was going along with it since they had told him he could sleep on the way to Magnus' hideout. Luckily the drug was keeping the boy from becoming lucid enough to question what was going on. Magnus would have to explain later what was going on but there would be time enough to deal with it then.

"Just remember that Koji needs to eat three times a day and sleep at least eight hours" Optimus said.

"Optimus he's thirteen. I think by human standards he can take care of himself," Magnus said.

"He hasn't been eating lately. He stopped taking care of himself properly when his father died" Optimus explained.

Magnus shook his head then checked on the boy in his cab. Koji was already asleep again.

"Take care of him brother" Optimus said.

Then Magnus drove away through the space bridge.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Hello Benji the Fallen Arch-Angel you better be reading and reviewing this or I'm asking for a transfer to guard cousin Luke _after_ I take away your flaming hammers of doom.

AN: in the base the barracks have code locks

For those who have never been near a military base Barracks are where the troops sleep

Chapter 3

"Hello Inspectors" Optimus greeted the two men who had been sent to check the base for clues.

The inspectors, both brown haired and dark eyed men, nodded in greeting. The older inspector, Inspector Miyamoto, stepped forward "We would like to do a through search of the base for any evidence of where the boy might have gone" he said.

A few of the Autobots present shuffled nervously at this. The younger inspector, Inspector Samuels, took notice of this. "Is that a problem?"

"There are certain areas of the base that are highly classified. Only I have access to them," Optimus said.

"Alright then what rooms would Koji have had access to?" Inspector Samuels asked.

"Any all-access rooms and one semi all-acess room."

"Which room would that be" Miyamoto asked.

Prowl answered "Our room. Koji slept in our barrack".

The inspectors nodded. "Why don't we start there? It's the most likely place he'd leave any clues."

* * *

"Would you get down from there" Magnus snapped. 

"No", the object of the rogue's annoyance said simply.

Once he'd woken up and stopped cursing Optimus in two languages (much to Magnus' surprise, he hadn't thought Onishi would have let his kid hear that kind of language) the boy had crawled up the side of the cave they were staying, sat on a ledge sixty above the ground and refused to come down. Magnus was fairly sure that it was time for the boy to eat or at least drink something.

"Get down here now. You do not want me to make you come down." The boy just stared at him with the stubbornness Optimus and the others had come to recognize as being a defense. Ultra Magnus hadn't come to see this yet so he didn't know this was time to switch tactics.

"Uggh" Magnus kicked the wall under Koji's ledge. The ledge consequently collapsed.

"Ahh" Koji fell into Magnus' open hands. The boy screamed louder when his back came into contact with the metal.

"What?" Magnus was confused. The kid didn't land that hard. Then he remembered that the kid had slept on his stomach and hadn't leaned his back against the backrest of the seat once. He put Koji down quickly.

"Pull up the back of your shirt" he demanded. The boy was in enough pain he complied immediately. Magnus drew in a deep breath. The boy's back was crisscrossed with scars and deep cuts that looked to be infected.

"Damnit! Did you tell any of them about this?" he asked the boy.

Koji just shook his head.

"Why the hell not!" He winced when he saw the boy's eyes fill with tears. "If your step-mom did this we can stop her if you'd just tell us what she did" he said trying to be gentle as his brother called it.

"It's wasn't her" Koji said looking at the ground.

"Then who—" Magnus remembered Optimus saying something about the kid's step-mom getting remarried only a few days after Onishi's funeral. Quick even by human standards. "It was that Saka guy, wasn't it?"

Koji nodded not looking up.

"He and your step-mom?"

"They've been having an affair since she married Dad. Maybe even before. He only came over when Dad was away on important business. They were afraid I'd tell him and she would be 'shamed' and gossiped about. All she cared about was her damn reputation" the boy's body was racked with sobs so bad that he couldn't speak for a minute. "It wouldn't have mattered anyway. Dad knew that they were together. He just didn't care" the boy said quickly with tears streaming down his face.

"Why didn't he care?"

"Daddy believed that we're only entitled to one true love in our lives. His was my mother. He only remarried because his father was insistent that he have a 'respectable' 'gentle' 'kind' woman for a wife" the kid finished still crying heavily. Magnus just sat and watch the kid not knowing what to do to comfort him.

* * *

"So that's just about every place Koji had access to" Optimus said. 

"Ok this should be sufficient. Thank you" Miyamoto said.

"We would like you to contact us immediately if the boy comes back" Samuels said.

Optimus nodded and Prowl escorted the inspectors out.

T-Ai looked at him clearly upset. "Those men aren't fools Optimus. They are going to suspect or already suspect something" she said in a Cybertronian language Optimus had ordered them all to use incase the Inspectors had left any bugs.

"I know but hopefully by then we can prove that Mrs. Saka is an unfit guardian for Koji."

"Wouldn't it be alright if he got decent foster parents?"

"T-Ai, I have a responsibility to Koji. I promised get his father back safely" he sighed "I swore I'd look after him until his father was able to. I will get custody or I will take him away from here."

"You can't seriously be thinking of taking him to-" T-Ai was cut off by an income transmission.

Ultra Magnus showed up on the screen. "Prime I think you might want to hear this".

* * *

"Scourge?" 

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes sir."

"And the humans?"

"They should be able to get him soon. They've asked for another day."

"We don't have the time. We start tomorrow. Spread the word."

"Yes sir."

Scourge went to the small window he had in his room. With out the brat there was no guarantee that Prime wouldn't interfere but they didn't have the time to wait for those idiots to get him. Megatron was already getting suspicious. Hopefully Prime would be caught up enough in whatever was going on with his pet to have any interest in interfering with his plans.

AN: Sorry for the wait but school started and I had writers block


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own my stuff and a few freshmen in my lunch but nothing else

Chapter 4

"UGH" Optimus grunted as he left a good-sized dent in the wall. "We were after the wrong human Damnit!"

"Not entirely. Mrs. Saka knew what was going on and didn't try to stop it. She was aiding and abetting. She just as guilty as her husband" Prowl said.

"Yes but if Koji hadn't finally told us we would have never suspected Mr. Saka. If we'd some how managed to get Mrs. Saka arrested what do you think he would have done if he'd ever managed to get his hands on Koji?" Optimus asked.

Nobody answered. They all knew that the injuries that Magnus had described would seem like nothing compared to what Mr. Saka would have done if that had happened. In fact there would probably have been third grave with the name Onishi on it in that miserable cemetery.

"Well now that we have proof why don't we get them arrested?" Sideburn asked.

"The word of a grief-stricken runaway doesn't count as proof. I doubt it would even be considered admissible in court. Plus Mr. and Mrs. Saka are well-respected members of society. It would be their word against Koji's. Everyone knows that Koji doesn't like his stepmother. Most people will probably just think he's lying-" Prowl's long winded explanation of the legal system was cut off by his little brother.

"Koji wouldn't lie!" the young Autobot yelled jumping to his friend's defense automatically.

"We know that but if this goes to court Koji's mental and emotional stability could be called into question," Optimus said before a fight could start in earnest.

"Koji's not insane" Sideburn said. "Anybody can see that."

"Yea but he jus' lost his dad. That's enough ta make a person wonder about his state of mind" X-brawn said.

"What about his back? How can they explain that away?" Sideburn was starting to get frustrated. They were all acting like they'd already lost.

"We can't prove that either of them had any thing to do with that" Optimus said.

"Then what the hell was the point of spending the last week trying to get Koji to admit that he was abused!" Sideburn asked.

"That was so that when I have my meeting with the world leaders in a few days I can honestly say that my main reason for wanting to adopt Koji is to remove him from a dangerous living situation" Optimus said.

* * *

Magnus watched the sleeping boy toss and turn as much as his injuries would let him. The rogue Autobot recognized a flash back when he saw one. The boy was most likely reliving his most recent beating. 

Now that he had a chance to think about it, Magnus wondered why Koji had gotten that beating. The kid had said the beatings were a warning to keep quiet and not tell Dr. Onishi about the affair. From the look of the cuts the beating had taken place after Onishi's death. What did the kid know that they wanted to keep quiet?

"Ahh" Koji cried out in his sleep. He'd talked a little in his sleep but nothing that made any sense to Magnus. "Leave me alone!" Koji screamed still sleeping. That Magnus understood. Another even loud scream made him decide that he should probably put a stop to this. He was about to wake the boy up when the kid said something that made him stop dead.

"Don't let Scourge near me again please I'll be quiet. I won't tell, I promise."

* * *

"What do you mean?" 

"Sideburn, no human would give us custody of Koji for the simple fact that we aren't his species" Optimus said.

"The world leaders are really interested in making an alliance with us. In the old days on earth if someone wanted to make a strong alliance they would arrange a marriage between two people, one from each side. This is similar except they would be giving me a child to raise instead. If everything goes according to plan we will establish a permanent outpost here and Koji will be safe with us", Optimus said.

"But you said that nobody would give you custody" Sideburn said.

"I wouldn't legally. That doesn't mean that the governments won't lean on social services to allow Koji to 'fall through the cracks' so to speak."

"So Koji will still be safe?" Sideburn asked. He knew whatever deal Optimus was going to make with the humans was neither legal nor ethical but as long as the boy he'd come to think of as family was safe he didn't care.

"Yes"

Sideburn just nodded.

Then the alarm at the bases main entrance went off.

* * *

Magnus couldn't believe what he'd just heard. What did that Prime wannabe Deceptacon have to do with the kid? Damnit there was something the kid wasn't telling him. What else had happened to him? 

Those humans who'd hurt the kid were really starting to make their way onto his 'Who I Want to See Die' list, right up there with Megatron and Optimus. Well maybe not Optimus. His brother hadn't been as much of an overbearing jackass since the whole thing with Onishi getting killed and taking care of the kid seemed to bring his high and mighty brother down to the level of mortals.

"Magnus, Are you there?" his brother's voice came over his communicator.

"Yeah." He replied.

"I need you to bring Koji and come back to the base immediately."

" Why?"

"You'll need to see this to believe it" Optimus said.

* * *

"Damnit what's taking them so long to find him?" a black haired, black-eyed woman asked pacing. 

"Don't worry Misa. As soon as they find him they'll call us and we can go and get him. Then all we have to do is make a little call and be done with him" a man with similar coloring said.

"Hao, what if he's told those damn robots?" Misa asked.

"He wouldn't have. He's afraid we'll make good on our little promise" Hao said with an evil smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

(Pita looking at review counter) uh where are my reviews

(A small bat like creature appears) it burn goooood

(Pita glares and _small_ bat like creature backs up and yells) I AM ONI (then flies away)

(AN: inside joke. happy Ben?)

seriously were are the reviews I will stop writing if I don't get any.

Chapter 5

"Kid wake up" Magnus said gently poking the boy's shoulder. He wanted to get the boy to eat before they went back to the base so his brother wouldn't blow a gasket. Plus he was pretty sure that all the crying Koji had done had dehydrated him. The information he'd gotten at the base about human health said that dehydration led to major problems and often death in humans. He'd also like to get some answers about why the kid said Scourge during a flashback that had been about his step-mom's lover beating the crap out of him.

"Hey it's time for you to eat something kid." Koji just rolled over and continued sleeping. "Koji get up." The kid opened his eyes at this and looked surprised.

"What?" Magnus asked.

"Did you actually just use my name?" Koji asked.

"Uhh yeah. So?" Magnus didn't see what the big deal was.

"I've never heard you call anybody by their name."

"I call Prime by his name." Magnus said defensively trying to think of another person he'd called by their given name.

"You've never called him Optimus when you weren't trying to trick him or something to get the Matrix" Koji said.

"I did when we were younger." He didn't mention that when he said younger he meant the first three months after they were created.

"You haven't since you came to Earth" Koji said matter-of-factly.

"How would you know?"

"Optimus said so."

That surprised Magnus. His brother had talked to the kid about their issues. He wondered if his refusal to use his brother's name bothered Optimus. It must have if he'd mentioned it around or to the kid- no Koji. Magnus found that he liked using Koji's name. It suited him better than 'kid' or 'boy'.

"Well _Koji_" he emphasized the name "it's time for you to eat and drink something and then we need to talk about what Scourge has to do with your step-mother."

Koji visibly paled.

* * *

"What the HELL are they doing here!" Magnus yelled at his brother incredulously. 

When he'd agreed to take the kid back to the base he hadn't expected to find five Predicons there to. He vaguely wondered if his brother had lost his mind.

"Well sorry but our base has been taken over by those back-stabbing Deceptacons and we need assistance retaking it" Megatron said condescendingly. He hated asking his enmies for help but his Predicons had been too easily over powered for him to even think of trying to take his base back without help.

"Why would help yall after wha'cha did ta Dr. Onishi?" X-brawn asked.

"That was acciden—" Megatron was cut off.

"An accident! There was barely anything left of him!" Sideburn yelled but regretted it at the whimper that came from the ground near Magnus. "Koji-"

Koji just leaned against Magnus' leg as the tears flowed down his face freely. Magnus looked uncomfortable but didn't move a way from the boy. If Koji trusted him enough to confide in him about what had really happened the last few months he should be able to give him some support… well as long as Koji didn't start calling him Uncle Magnus or something like that.

"As I was saying it had nothing to do with us. A malfunction cause one of our main computers to explode" Megatron said. "Now will you help us get our base back from those traitors or not?"

"Not" Optimus said. "Your carelessness led to the death of an innocent man and left Koji an orphan. Now you have the nerve-"

"Optimus" Koji said bring silence to the room and drawing every eye to him. He shook his head.

"Koji they're responsible for your father's death. Do you really want us to help them?" Optimus asked his friend softly.

Koji looked up at Ultra Magnus who nodded. This seemed to give Koji some confidence.

"They're not the ones that killed my father."

* * *

Miyamoto sat listening to the transformers talk through the bugs he'd left in the main room. He'd known the minute he walked in there that the Autobots were lying. The kid hadn't run-away, at least not with out help. There were things the kid had taken from his house that were nowhere to be found at the base. The kid's food, water, clothes, books, father's diaries, and a family album to be exact. 

So he'd left a few bugs in the all access rooms and started recording the Autobots conversations. At first he hadn't understood what they'd been saying but after a while they'd started speaking a language he understood. The first words he'd understood was the head Autobot ordering one of his flunkies to bring the kid back to the base.

Now that he'd heard the kid's voice he knew for certain that he was at the base and he could send the uniformed cops he'd stationed out side the bases main gate to pick him up. The head Autobot wouldn't be happy about it but they were trying to stay here peacefully so they couldn't very well fight the police force.

He also decided to call the kid's legal guardians to tell them he'd found their charge. They'd want to pick up the kid immediately and more than likely file criminal charges against the Autobots for kidnapping and holding their kid against his will.

* * *

"Thank you Inspector" Hao Saka said before he hung up. He smiled as he dialed a special number he'd been given. He waited for the other end to pick up. 

"What?" a harsh voice on the other end answered.

"We'll have him within the hour"

"Good"

AN: remember read _and_ review ok. I will stop this story if you don't review or I'll just borrow Ben's flaming hammers of doom.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Have you not grasped this yet?

Warnings: deep description of Koji's injuries

AN: it might seem that Koji is getting along with Ultra Magnus more than Optimus but hey Optimus is the new father figure and I don't know about you all but I get along with and confide more in my aunts and uncles more than my dad.

Chapter 6

"Koji what do you mean there not the ones who killed your father?" Optimus asked. Who else could have been responsible for the man's death? How would Koji no any way?

"Hao and Misa- the Sakas- made some sort of deal with Scourge. He killed Dad for them so they could get married and they'd do something for them. I found out the day before Dad died. I tried to get here to tell you guys but Hao caught me and I couldn't come for a few days" Koji's eyes shifted to the ground. At this Optimus had no doubt why the boy couldn't come. Magnus' description of Koji's injuries was still fresh in his mind.

"Why didn't you tell us when you did come back?" Optimus asked not understanding.

"The first day I could come back Dad was already dead so I didn't see any reason to tell you when I'd have to go back to them anyway." Now Optimus understood. Koji hadn't known Optimus' plan back then and knew his country's legal system would put him right back in danger. If Koji had told and been sent back to the Sakas by the court he would have been buried with his father.

"Koji you should probably tell them everything" Magnus said gently. Koji nodded.

"The day before the funeral I heard Hao talking to Scourge on his cell phone. They were saying something about leverage to keep Optimus from interfering in some plan." Koji stopped and looked at the displaced Predicons. "I guess we know what plan it was but I never figured out what the leverage was." From the look on his face Optimus could tell Koji had a good idea what or more likely _who_ the leverage was. Optimus also had a good idea _who_ Scourge had planned on using against him.

"He caught me listening and…" Koji didn't or couldn't finish.

"He ended having Scourge give Koji a beating and said that if Koji told anyone he'd get it ten times worse" Magnus finished for the boy. He didn't mention that apparently there had been a few death threats made about certain Autobots to Koji as another precaution.

Everyone was silent for a few moments trying to process what they'd just been told about the little human boy- even the Predicons. But the silence didn't last long.

"Open up! Police" (AN: cliché but I'm running on very little sleep and little encouragement here)

* * *

Inspector Samuels watched as several uniformed cops banged on the main gates of the Autobot base. He shook his head. Miyamoto was too blinded by his prejudices to see what was staring him in the face and was more than likely was going to put the kid they were looking for in to a dangerous situation. Miyamoto thought that since he was older he was smarter and Samuels' youth was a sign of idiocy. Samuels knew that it was his youth that let him see this situation more clearly than someone older who thought they knew everything. Hopefully if he found what he was fairly certain he was going to find everyone would go home happy tonight.

* * *

Optimus recovered first. "Magnus take Koji into one of the secure rooms. You" Optimus pointed at the Predicons "go with T-Ai. We'll finish our discussion later". 

"Optimus" Koji started.

" Go with Magus Koji. Damned if I'm letting these idiots take you."

Koji was silent at this. He knew Optimus cared about him but he hadn't known it was to the extent that he'd blatantly break the law, even if it wasn't his law.

Before Magnus could get Koji out of the room the gate opened.

* * *

Samuels walked through the gate leisurely behind the uniformed cops. One look at the group told him they had been going to try to hide the kid again. A large, unfamiliar, blue and white robot was leaning down to pick the kid up, two of the 'Bots were trying and failing to hide the boy from view, and the look on the head Autobot's face, or what he could see of it, was priceless. 

The blue and white 'Bot scooped the kid up quickly and put him on it's shoulder. Optimus stepped forward about to say something but a raised hand from Samuels stopped him. "I just want to speak with the boy for a moment."

The 'Bot holding the boy looked like he wanted to stomp Samuels into the ground but he held back and turned his head toward the human on his shoulder. The questioning look, actually it looked more like a glare, made Samuels want to flinch and it wasn't even directed at him. The boy didn't even bat an eye.

"It's okay" Koji said. The 'Bot didn't seem happy about this but gently took the boy off his shoulder and placed him on the ground.

Samuels walk slowly but determinedly to the boy, very aware of the glares of the five robots who he was certain would think nothing of killing him if for one second it looked like he was going to take the boy against his will. As he got closer he noticed several cuts and what looked like a very faded bruise on the boy's upper arms. Koji's face, lower arms, and legs showed no signs of injury. There was also a wariness in the child's eyes that shouldn't be acquired at least until he was well into adulthood and at most never. The same signs he'd seen a hundred times before in victims he'd met or helped before. The same signs he'd shown when he was a child that everyone had ignored because of his father's standing in the community.

"Can I see your back please?" he asked softly, as he always did when dealing with abuse victims. The boy stared at him for a minute and then turned around and pulled up the back of his t-shirt. There were several gasps from the cops behind him and from four of the Autobots present. Samuels himself had to hide the look of shock on his face. Even though he'd seen it so many times before and had had it happen to him it still shocked him somebody could do this to a child. The child's back was full of scars, new and old, a few fairly deep, infected cuts. There were also raw areas that could only have been caused by either a whip or a leather belt. Small dot like scars spotted the kid's back like freckles reminded Samuels that the Sakas both smoked. Two identical sets of four straight lines went from the boy's lower back to his sides.

Samuels put his hand on Koji's shoulder and gently turned him around to see his stomach and chest. It was pretty much the same as his back with a few exceptions. A scar that reminded Samuels of when his father had forgotten to take off his ring and two marks that Samuels hadn't expected to find. As he let the boy's shirt fall back into place he made a mental note to find the kid a good child psychiatrist who specialized in this kind of abuse.

R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers Hasbro does

AN: For all of those who found my description of Koji's injuries in the last chapter please reread the last chapter's warning

Chapter7

Optimus and the Autobot brothers watched the police leave fighting down intense feelings of anger.

Not at the Police since Koji still stood in the center of the room and had since Samuels had let go of his shirt and walked out. The anger was at the Sakas. Before they had only known that the Sakas had hurt Koji. They hadn't realized the extent of the pain they'd caused the child. Now they knew. And it pissed them off.

"Damnit I'm going to-"

"You're not going to do anything" Optimus cut Sideburn off.

"But-"

"The circumstances are different now. We know for certain what will happen if the Sakas get Koji. It's time for a change of plan."

"It's only one week till your meeting with the world leaders. Can't we keep him safe for that amount of time?" T-Ai asked.

"From the humans yes. Scourge no. He's in danger as long as he's on earth. I'm having a ship take him to Cybertron in two days" Optimus said.

"Are you sure it was Koji that Scourge was trying to get Mr. Saka to give him? Scourge could have just kept Koji the day before the funeral when Saka took him to Scourge" Prowl said.

"Scourge was still trying to pass Onishi's death off as an accident. It would have looked suspicious on both parts if Koji had been kidnapped right after his father was killed" Magnus said.

* * *

"Inspector shouldn't we—" the cop was cut off by an intense glare from Samuels. 

"Come _now_" Samuels said forcefully. Then he continued walking. The other cops just looked at each other before following.

"Um sir? Why aren't we taking the kid back?" an officer asked.

Samuels looked back at him. "Didn't you see the kid's back?"

"Yeah isn't that reason enough to take the kid?"

"You think the Autobots did that." It was a statement not a question.

"Uuhhhh?" the young officer did know how to respond.

"The scars on that boy's back were old. Years old. He only came into contact with the Autobots a few months ago. Do you honestly think they had time to do that to him without anyone noticing?"

"No" was the only answer any of them could give.

* * *

"Prime, you can't really expect us to wait that long to launch our assault on the Deceptacons" Megatron said incredulous. 

"Yes I can. Scourge killed Dr. Onishi and had some sort of deal with the people who currently have legal custody of Onishi's son. I'm not doing anything until I can get Onishi's boy out of Scourge's reach" Optimus said careful not to use Koji's name so he didn't seem to familiar with the boy. Even though all the Predicons and Deceptacons knew Optimus was close to the boy he didn't want to give any reason to make him even more of a target.

"The longer we wait the more time they have to plan a defense or an attack against us" Megatron tried to sway him.

"Scourge won't want to come after us until he's more secure in his power. Outing the leader of a faction doesn't always mean you have complete loyalty of those under you. He'll have to be sure that he still has the loyalty of his Deceptacons. There won't be an all out assault for a few weeks at least" Optimus said.

"What about a more subtle assault?"

"That's why I'm in a hurry to get the Onishi boy off the planet."

Before this discussion could go any further T-Ai's voice came over Optimus' internal radio.

"We've got a problem."

* * *

"How the HELL did this happen?" X-brawn yelled. 

"X-brawn yelling won't help the situation," Optimus admonished.

"Damnit how'd they get him?" Prowl said.

"Prowl, don't start either."

"How can we not? Our little brother is barely still among the living and he was only patrolling around the corner from the base when he got ambushed!" Prowl said. Everyone knew it was bad if Prowl was talking back to Optimus.

Optimus sighed. He'd probably be acting the same way if he were in Prowl or X-brawn's place (even if his brother hated his gut's). He hoped Koji was taking this better than Sideburn's older brothers. Koji wasn't throwing a fit like the others but Optimus knew that if Koji was upset he kept it all bottled up until it was too much and he broke down. Koji was at the moment sitting on the recharge table next to Sideburn, watching his friend with mournful eyes.

Koji got up and jumped off the table and walked out. Optimus watched him go hoping he wasn't going to do anything stupid. Optimus wanted to follow him and make sure of this but the two conscience Autobot brother were his top priority at the moment.

R&R


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:Read the other chpters to tired t think of disclaimer.

WARNING: Child abuse. Descriptive. No like no read

AN: for those of you who didn't read my other story Hisao is Dr. Onishi's given name

Chapter 8

Magnus slammed the door to the meeting room closed, silently thanking his brother for not having sliding doors installed. Sliding doors didn't allow you to vent your frustration as much as regular doors did. Probably the reason Optimus had installed them.

"Autobot! Get back here." The cause of Magnus' frustration yelled after him. After his _dear_ brother had had to go see what was wrong the job of placating the Predicon leader had fallen to him. After a few minutes of watching the Predicon leader rant about why they should attack the Deceptacons immediately Magnus had had enough.

"Leave me the hell alone!" Magnus yelled back.

"Why you-"

"Unlike my brother I don't give a damn about peace or relations or whatever so just shut up and leave me alone!"

"Magnus-"

"WHAT?" He yelled into his communicator.

"Uhh could you check on Koji?" Optimus' voice came back over the line.

"Why?"

"Sideburn's got ambushed around the corner and I'm busy trying to get Prowl and X-brawn to calm down. I don't won't Koji walking around unattended he tends to be a little umm… self-destructive when he's upset" Optimus sounded worried and exasperated.

"How upset are the stooges?" Magnus asked. He liked the kid but with his mood he'd probably make things worse.

"Prowl just told me to shut the f up and mind my own business" Optimus said sounding stressed.

"Alright I'll take care of Koji." If Prowl was talking back to his superior in that manner he needed a lot of calming down.

"Autobot-" Megatron tried to start again.

"Shut up" Magnus said one last time before heading off in search of his human friend. He hoped the kid wasn't too upset. As far as Magnus was concerned Koji had had to cry enough for one lifetime.

* * *

Optimus sighed. The two conscious Autobot brothers had finally calmed down enough to just sit by their brother's side. Of course it had taken them awhile to get to this point. And a few words he hadn't known were even in Prowl's vocabulary. He sighed again. 

He was about to take advantage of their calm to sneak off and check on Koji but fate seemed to want him to stay in the infirmary a little longer.

"Optimus take a look at this" X-brawn said looking at some scratches on Sideburn's arm. Looking closer Optimus noticed that the scratches were in a certain pattern. After a minute he realized that it was Japanese character. He quickly translated it and read it. If it had been possible his optics would have widened. Koji hadn't seen that had he?

"Magnus-" Optimus didn't even have to activate his communicator.

"Optimus I can't find the kid!" Magnus said coming through the infirmary door.

"Where could he be then?" Prowl asked getting serious. Once he'd been certain that his little brother was going to be ok he'd become his usual self again.

"His house" Optimus said.

"But that's where the Sakas are. Why would he have gone there?" X-brawn asked getting worried.

"Because he doesn't want this happening again" Optimus said pointing at Sideburn.

"But what-"

"There's something that Koji isn't telling us and I'd like to know what it is", Optimus said before turning and running out.

"What did he mean by that?" X-brawn asked.

"I don't know but if Koji really has gone back to the Sakas we shouldn't just be standing around here" Magnus said running after his brother.

Prowl and X-brawn stood there for a second before coming to their senses and running after them.

* * *

SNAP 

Koji tried not to cry out but the pain was too intense.

"AHH!"

"Shut up brat if you didn't want this to happen then you shouldn't have run off with that damn Autobot. Now are you going to answer my question or not" Hao Saka yelled at the boy over the music he was playing. He always played loud music when he was beating the kid so the neighbors didn't hear the screams. There was also tall wall surrounding the backyard so nobody could see in.

Luckily for him the kid hadn't fought when he'd tied him to the make shift whipping post. The child was growing and would soon be able to take Hao in a fight if he tried. Good thing they wouldn't have to deal with Hisao's bastard for much longer. After today they would never have to see him ever again, finally being freed from Hisao's presence. Koji had always been there to remind him and Misa that Hisao would be coming home and they wouldn't able to be together. Seeing Hisao in Koji's face made Hao feel like he was still just a trespasser in another man's home with another man's wife. Now they'd finally have everything they'd always wanted but Hisao had always stood in the way of.

When Koji didn't answer Hao brought the belt down on Koji's bareback again. This time Koji didn't even try to hold back the scream. He knew that in a little while his back would go numb and he would pass out soon after that. Hopefully Hao would realize that he was unconscious and stop when this happened. Once Hao hadn't noticed and left him hanging by his wrist for an entire night as punishment for ignoring his commands. The ropes had left a deep scar on his wrists but Koji was able to hide them with a pair of wide wristbands he'd bought soon after that.

"Did you or did you not tell those Autobots!" Hao yelled throwing down the whip and spinning the boy around to face him. He slammed Koji's back against the post. "Answer me!"

Koji stayed silent despite the pain he feltat having his back slammed into the wood. He wasn't telling them. Optimus would figure everything out soon and be able to stop it. If Scourge found out that his plan had been discovered he'd change it and everything Koji had found out would be useless. If there was no proof that anyone on the other side knew Scourge wouldn't change anything. Scourge had put to much time and energy into this plan to risk it.

"Tell me", Hao emphasized this with a slap.

"Hao the Deceptacons will be here soon. They won't be to happy if he can't even talk" Misa said walking up to her husband.

"I don't think that they'll be happy either way" a voice said as the musicwas shut off.

AN: R&R I've had the week from hell and today isn't much better


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 9

"I don't think they'll be happy either way", Optimus said furiously. He'd heard what the Sakas had done to Koji. He'd seen the results of what they'd done to Koji. But neither of those had prepared him for actually seeing it happen. The rage he felt before seemed like nothing compared to what he was felt when he'd heard the belt snap against Koji's back and the resulting scream. He wanted to stomp the humans into the dust then blow what was left into oblivion.

Unfortunately that was that would make him no better than a Deceptacon and Optimus knew Koji wouldn't accept that. The boy's future safety depended on good relations with the humans and killing these two wouldn't help that at all. That was the only reason he decided against killing them.

"Leave now" he said coldly.

Hao Saka apparently had a death wish. "This our house-"

"No. This is Koji's house. Dr. Onishi left it to Koji. Now leave unless you want to know what it feels like to be a puddle of fluid and soft matter", Optimus said purposely being very descriptive.

It worked like he thought it would. The Sakas turned and ran out leaving Koji hanging from the post since his legs had given out when his friends had arrived.

Optimus could focus on Koji now that the Sakas were gone. If he had looked at Koji for more than a second while they had still been within reach he would have lost that last bit of control. Even now he wanted to chase after them and blow them to tiny pieces.

"Uhh" Koji's moan snapped him out of his thoughts. Prowl had already reached the boy and was cutting through the ropes holding Koji up. When the ropes fell away Optimus saw that they had left deep raw marks around Koji's wrists and that there was an older scar there too. He knew Koji's wrists hadn't had those marks when they'd first met. They must be why Koji started wearing those wristbands. He remembered when Koji had started wearing wristbands he'd asked him about them because the they'd come from some that sold things that were considered inappropriate for children (AN: slight reference to Spencer's).

"Koji?" Optimus questioned. The boy was kneeling on the ground with his head down. Optimus was afraid he was ignoring him but then he saw Koji's shoulders shake slightly. Koji was still trying to hide his tears.

"Come on let's get you back to the base," Optimus said picking him up gently. He turned o the three behind him. "When we get back get Megatron and tell him we're going to need to discuss our plan of attack."

* * *

"Oww" Sideburn said waking up. He felt like the Deceptacons had used him as a punching bag. ' Oh yeah they did' he thought. He remembered being ambushed right around the corner from the base when he'd gone to get Koji some fast food since Optimus only ordered Koji that health food crap. They'd beat the crap out of him and he vaguely recalled something being scratched into his arm. He looked down and sure enough there was a group of scratches in a pattern. He translated it into a language he could read. He read and re-read it three times trying to understand it. He hoped no one had let Koji see it since it seemed to be addressed to him.

_Brat unless you want us to make good on all of our promises you'd better stop hiding and come back. If not there will be a lot more of this happening._

It was obviously a threat directed at Koji but what the hell did it mean. 'All of our promises' what did they mean?

"T-Ai?"

"Sideburn you're awake", the hologram said appearing next to his recharge table.

"Yeah. Where's Koji?" the look on T-Ai's face made him freeze for a second. "T-Ai?"

"The others have already gone to get him", she said not wanting to worry him while he was still recovering.

"_Where is Koji_!"

"He went back." She didn't need to say anything else. Sideburn knew exactly what she was saying. Sideburn was on his feet and heading for the door before she could do anything.

The door slid open (it's the only sliding door in the base. think about it how you going to open it if your carrying an injured person). Optimus walked in still carrying Koji. Sideburn saw Koji's back and stopped. His optics metOptimus' for a minute. He saw unfulfilled rage there and knew the Sakas were still alive. 'Good gives me a life ambition' he thought.

"T-Ai I need you to get some disinfectants and bandages", Optimus ordered. She nodded and a box appeared on one of the recharge tables. Optimus set Koji on the table.

"I'll be back soon. There's some things I need to take care of, ok?" he gently to Koji. Koji nodded. Optimus turned and left, mind still on the discussion he'd had with Koji on the way back to the base.

* * *

"Prime your men said you wanted to discuss a plan of attack" Megatron said as Optimus walked in to the meeting room.

"Yes."

"I thought you wanted to wait until the Onishi boy was off the planet."

"I did but Scourge has forced my hand. He's attacked one of my men and nearly got a hold of Koji in one day. I don't want to see what he can do with three days." Optimus said.

"So when do we attack?" Megatron asked happy that they were finally going to do something.

"Tomorrow."

"What! That's hardly enough time to get everyone together much less form a plan."

"We don't have anymore time than that. We know what Scourge's real plan is now" Optimus said.

"What do you mean 'real plan'" Megatron asked.

"Scourge plans on killing both of us, uniting the Predicons under his rule, wiping out all the Autobots and using the energy resources of earth to do it."

"What! That bastard plans on killing _me_ and taking _my_ army! This is an outrage!"

Megatron ranted stalking back and forth.

Optimus was grateful that Megatron didn't question how Scourge planned on getting Earth's energy resources without Dr. Onishi. He really didn't want Megatron to know that Dr. Onishi had told Koji everything he knew about the Earth's energy and that Koji's photographic memory had retained everything. It was bad enough Scourge knew and planned on exploiting Koji's knowledge the same way Megatron had Dr. Onishi's.

AN: like I said before I've had the week from hell and a bad feeling that it's only going to get worse so please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing

AN: My mom's on the rampage so I'm getting limited computer time so update aren't going to be as regular

Chapter 10

"Ok. This is the fifth scenario we've come up with. If this one doesn't work we'll go with the original" Optimus said exasperated.

"Alright. We have your build team dig under the base supports causing it to collapse. Then launch an all out assault from the air." Megatron explained his 'brilliant' plan.

"Good but there's one problem", Optimus said.

"What?"

"We only have three fliers"

"We have five" Megatron argued.

"Not including the Deceptacons" Optimus said simply.

Megatron quickly recounted. "Damnit!"

"Original plan it is" Optimus said, wondering how Megatron had made it so far in the war.

"What was that plan again?" Megatron asked sheepishly.

Optimus sighed. "We're going to have the Spychangers lure the Deceptacons away from their" Megatron glared and Optimus hurriedly corrected himself "your base and then hit them with an all out ground assault".

"Ok then let's assemble the men."

* * *

"Ok men you all know the plan right?" Optimus asked standing in front of the Autobots and Predicons with Megatron.

"Yes sir" was the unanimous response.

"Good we will move out in three hours so go do whatever you need to do to prepare. Dismissed."

The assembled group split and headed to either their barracks or where ever they spent their free time. Optimus joined the Autobot brothers on the way to the infirmary.

* * *

When they got there Koji was just putting a shirt on over the bandages. Sideburn was still sitting on his recharge table since T-Ai wanted to check him for damage one last time before she let him leave.

"Koji" Optimus said to get his attention. Koji turned around keeping his eyes lowered. Optimus sighed. He'd hoped that the most recent incident with the Sakas wouldn't send them back to square one but apparently it had.

"I need to know if there's anything else you know about Scourge's plan other than what you told me earlier." Koji shook his head. "We're about to try to take back Megatron's base in a few hours and any information you might have overheard would really help."

Koji still said nothing. Optimus resigned himself to the fact that he'd have to start all over again at restoring his friend's confidence.

"Koji once this is over you will be safe from them. I know I haven't been able to keep some of my promises but this one you can count on. I'm not letting the Sakas near you ever again. After this you won't even be on the same planet."

Koji looked up at him and met his eyes for the first time since he gone back to the Sakas. Optimus saw unwavering trust in the child's eyes. It reassured him that Koji would eventually recover emotionally. But also made him feel … undeserving. He'd made promises before and had failed to fulfill them. Yet Koji still trusted him to take care of him still. Parenting was going to be a humbling experience. 'Maybe I should get Magnus to try it' he though randomly. Then Koji smiled his first real smile since before his father's death.

* * *

"Ok everyone present and accounted for?" Optimus asked.

"Yes sir"

"OK. Let's move out."

* * *

"The humans are gone Scourge"

"Damnit! How are we going to find earth's energy resources without Onishi's brat" Scourge yelled slamming his fist down on the armrest of his (Megatron glares) –Megatron's throne.

"How does the kid know anyway? I thought Onishi was the only one who knew this stuff."

"The brat tagged along with his father whenever he could to get away from Saka. Then he read Onishi's journals, which he hide after Onishi's death … damn brat" he finished ,muttering.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Wait until we get a chance to grab the kid again. Take it and start collecting the energy." Scourge said. "Now get back to work!"

AN: Short but the ending's coming in a few more chapters


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 11

Optimus looked out over hi s assembled troops. They were all her except for Sideburn, who was being kept in the infirmary until they were certain that there was no permanent damage, and the Spychangers who were going to lead the Deceptacons away their- (Megatron gives evil glare again) Megatron's base.

Even though the odds were in their favor and they're plan was nearly flawless Optimus still felt a sense of nervousness about the upcoming battle. He'd been in thousands of battles before in his career but he'd never had the safety of a close friend on the line like this. He'd had friend fighting in the battles but they could defend themselves for the most part. They hadn't needed his protection. Koji did. If this failed it would be another promise he'd failed to keep.

"Prime they're coming" Megatron said.

Sure enough the Spychangers were racing over the hill with most of the Deceptacons following right behind. Scourge seemed to be taking the leadership role too seriously and had remained at the base.

"Let's go."

* * *

The Deceptacon hadn't stood a chance. They'd fled fifteen minutes into the battle when it had become obvious that they were going to lose. Now the Predicons were inspecting their base for any damage and looking for Scourge. It looked like he'd abandoned the base shortly after the battle had begun.

"Everything seems to be intact. Except that Scourge sat on my throne" Megatron said looking thoroughly pissed.

"That bastard!" Sky-byte said. Megatron nodded. Optimus had a good feeling that he knew why Megatron kept Sky-byte around.

"Well if everything is in order then it is time for us to leave and enjoy our week off" Optimus said in reference to their one-week armistice deal.

Megatron sighed. This week would have been the perfect time to attack the Autobots but he had just lost the majority of his forces when Scourge defected. Since Dr. Onishi was dead now he didn't know where to start looking for Earth's energy resources so he'd have to put that on the back burner for a while until he found another information source. He'd have to withdraw from earth and seek energy elsewhere so there was no point in bringing re enforcements just for one battle. He would out of necessity have to honor his deal with Prime… and Prime knew it.

"Yes Prime. Enjoy you're week off. Once we're back on Cybertron there will be no more truces" Megatron said with a smirk.

"I didn't expect any" Optimus said with a chuckle. "Come on men. We've got a lot to do in the next seven days", he said walking out followed by his men who had to wonder at the two leaders attitude toward each other.

* * *

"One week of no fights. I don't suppose we actually get to use it as free time?" Wedge asked as the entire group was driving back to their base since the spacebridge in this area had caved in and nobody had got around to fixing it yet.

"We have to get several things ready before the ship arrives in two days" Optimus said.

"So we're leaving Earth?" Hot Shot asked.

"No".

"Then why do you have a ship coming?"

"To bring more recruits. Hopefully we will have a permanent outpost here after next week," Optimus said since most of the Autobots hadn't known about this plan.

"Does that mean we have stay here even longer?" Wedge asked.

"You're not doing this just so you can keep an eye on the Onishi boy are you" Mirage asked.

"No, Koji will be leaving on the ship in thee days"

"Wait you're sending a human kid to Cybertron? Don't humans need other humans around them or at least a few people he knows?"

"Yes. There are a few human scientists going to. I was negotiating for some human scientist to go to Cybertron right before Dr. Onishi died and an agreement was reached last week. Their quarters and living environment has already been setup. Koji will be staying in one of the unoccupied rooms. Also I'm sending Sideburn and, if he'll agree to it, Ultra Magnus to keep an eye on Koji" Optimus explained.

Magnus muttered something that sounded like "tired of this mud ball of a planet anyway".

"Were you plannin' on tellin' us that you were sending our lil' brother back to Cybertron?" X-brawn asked (to tired, accent crappy). Optimus hadn't looked forward to tell Prowl and X-brawn that Sideburn was going back to Cybertron. He knew the three didn't like to be separated.

"I need someone Koji knows very well to go with him to keep him from feeling… abandoned. Sideburn will keep his spirits up and Magnus will make him feel safe until I can return to Cybertron myself" Optimus said.

"You're sending Ultra Magnus to make Koji feel safe!" Wedge exclaimed incredulously.

"Watch it shorty. What makes you think Koji wouldn't feel safe with me around?" Magnus asked. Everyone ignored that question.

This discussion had taken their whole return trip to the base. When they got to their main gate they were shocked and instantly filled with dread. The gate was beaten in and the inside of the base didn't look much better. They became even more worried when they found an unconscious sideburn in the main room next to the remains of Teltram1.

AN: R&R


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with transformers

Chapter 12

"Baby bro!" X-brawn yelled before running to his little brother's side closely followed by Prowl.

The other Autobots were snapped out of their stupor. Optimus looked around for any sign of Koji. He didn't know weather to be relieved or not that he didn't see any sign of the boy. It meant that Koji wasn't lying in dead in the main room but that's all he could tell.

"Bro?" Sideburn was waking up.

"Where's Koji?" Optimus asked before Prowl or X-brawn could say anything.

"Scourge got him" was the only thing Sideburn could say before passing out again.

* * *

"Ok the infirmary backup program's coming online" Prowl said.

Everyone stood back as T-Ai's hologram platform started to hover. T-Ai's form appeared slowly but surely.

"T-Ai?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah. Thank primus I was still connected to this mainframe when Scourge decided to blowup Teletram1" she said.

"What exactly happened here?" Optimus asked.

T-Ai's face took on a saddened look as she thought about what had happened. "Scourge broke down the main gate about an hour after you left. He didn't even stop to make sure that there wasn't anyone here to shoot him. He just went straight for Koji," she said sadly.

"If he went straight for Koji how'd Sideburn get so beat up?" X-brawn asked sitting on the edge of the recharge table his little brother was lying on. Something, he ridiculously noticed, that seemed to be happening a lot lately.

"He tried to stop Scourge from taking Koji" T-Ai said.

"Why the hell would he try to take on Scourge? The three of them weren't able to take him on when they were together and in supercharge mode" Wedge asked concerned. Sideburn was one of the guys he could compete with for fun.

"He thinks of Koji as a younger brother. We all do" Prowl said. Everyone was surprised by this admission. The brothers cared greatly about each other. It said a lot about how they felt about Koji that they considered him family.

"Why did Scourge destroy the mainframe?" Wedge asked deciding that a change of subject was needed.

"Why not? We can't use the spacebridge with out it and we rely heavily on it for tracking, information, and communication" Optimus said. His face had taken on the usual look that he wore during a crisis. "T-Ai supervise the reconstruction of the mainframe. Build Team do whatever T-Ai says. Spychangers I want you patrolling everywhere within a ten by ten mile radius of the base. Team Bullet your on standby. Don't leave unless someone needs backup. Magnus I'd like for you to come with me" he ordered.

Everyone hurried to do their assignment. "What about us?" X-brawn asked.

"You two can stay with Sideburn until he regains consciousness" Optimus said.

They nodded looking grateful. They knew that they wouldn't be able concentrate on an assignment anyway.

"Magnus, come with me please" Optimus said walking toward the door.

"Where are we going?"

"To get Koji back."

* * *

"Shouldn't it be making some sort of sound? Or at least moving?" Rollbar asked staring at the unmoving human.

Koji hadn't made a sound since Scourge had dumped him in the corner and walked off somewhere obviously not expecting the boy to try anything to escape. He wasn't disappointed. Koji had just kneeled there with his head down neither making a sound of moving a muscle.

"As long as it's not fighting us or trying to escape don't complain. Do you really want to sit here and listen to one of those speeches about the joys of being on the side of good that the Autobots are always spouting?" Armorhide said/asked.

"The brat isn't going to try anything. He knows that nobody's coming for him. He's just like those stupid friends of his. Nothing without hope haha" Mega-Octane laughed.

"You might want to stop talking like that Mega-Octane or we might start to think you reverting to an Autobot" Armorhide said.

None of the Deceptacons could see that Koji's brown eyes (AN: KristalShaga was right Koji has brown eyes not blue) were blazing with fury. They had no right to talk about his friends like they were. Optimus had promised that he would take care of him and that was good enough for Koji. He trusted Optimus to keep that promise even if he hadn't been able to keep the one about Koji's father. That one Koji took full responsibility for. He had been to afraid of Hao to tell his friends what he'd over heard, Koji conveniently forgot that he hadn't been able to move for a few days after that.

As much as Koji wanted to yell at them to shut up and that his friends would come he knew the best thing to do was sit there and not draw attention to himself. Hao Saka had taught him that much.

* * *

"Oww. Why do I keep ending up here" Sideburn said when he woke up and realized he was in the infirmary. 'Damnit! T-Ai just cleared me to go back to work' he thought miserably.

Sideburn looked around and saw that both his brothers were present and looking very upset. 'Wonder why—OH SHIT!' he thought remembering what had happened.

* * *

"Shouldn't we take some back up with us?" Ultra Magnus asked, not really surprised. By this point he'd realized that his brother was a completely different person when it came to Koji.

"Omega Prime can take care of this and he doesn't needed to be held back," Optimus said not even looking back.

Magnus smirked. He knew what his brother was trying to say. Optimus would never be able to say it in plain terms. Scourge had pushed him to far.

"Welcome to the Dark-side bro."

AN: read and review please.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

AN: the endings coming soon hopefully before Thursday because the fair starts then and I always go a few times.

Warning: Vague transformer death.

Chapter13

Scourge sat in his room thinking. His plan had gone to hell. Prime and Megatron were both still living so he had no chance of destroying the Autobots or taking over the Predicons. He still had the boy and he would soon have the information Dr. Onishi had kept from them even when he wasn't conscious. Once he got that information he could at least have this one small revenge. The boy had told Prime the truth. He'd realized that when he saw the Autobots coming with Megatron. They should have hated Megatron for causing Onishi's death but instead they came to his aid. The boy would be killed for this once he was no longer useful. That thought made him smile.

* * *

"That wire attaches to the blue one not the red one Wedge" T-Ai said getting annoyed. The Build team kept trying to connect the wrong wires and had come close to nearly wiping out the backup memory drive. 

"Sideburn come back here!" She turned in the direction of the shout in time to see Sideburn stumbling into the room. He looked like hell still. He probably shouldn't be up walking much less out of the infirmary.

"Sideburn what are you doing out here! You need to be resting" T-Ai said concerned.

"Where's Koji?" There was a look of desperation in his eyes. He was begging her to tell him that Scourge hadn't gotten anywhere near Koji. That he hadn't failed.

"We're going to get him back" she didn't have the heart to lie to him even if the look that came over his face when she said this made her heart break.

* * *

"Prime how exactly are we going to find Koji?" Magnus asked. He some how doubted that Scourge or Koji would be wandering around downtown Tokyo in the middle of the afternoon. 

"I have my ways," he said checking for the signal before turning west at the next street.

* * *

Scourge walked out of his room and straight to the young prisoner. It was time to get some answers. Prime would try to get the boy as soon as the repairs were finished being made on the mainframe and their Spacebridge was back up and running.

"Boy!" he saw the child flinch and smiled. Prime's pet remembered the last meeting.

"You are going to tell where and what earth's energy resources are. NOW!" Koji ignored him.

Scourge got mad at this blatant disregard for his 'authority'. The boy should have learned by now that if he didn't do as he was told he would have to pay the price.

SLAP

He hit the boy hard enough to send him sprawling. A small metal device flew out of his hand and landed near Scourge's foot. Scourge froze when he saw what the device. It was a transmitter. Anyone with the proper upgrade could track it.

"Damn you" Scourge growled about to stomp on Koji, forgetting about earth's energy resources.

BOOM

The stone wall twenty feet away from them blew in and dust flew around the room. When the dust settled what stood where there could have frightened Megatron into a fear-induced stupor.

Omega Prime was there and looked very pissed. Then he saw Scourge's foot still raised to stomp on Koji who was still sprawled on the ground after being slapped. Omega Prime's optics narrowed.

* * *

Sideburn's knees gave out and he fell to the ground. Scourge had his friend. He'd been there and hadn't been able to stop him from taking Koji. Koji had been through hell because of Scourge and the Sakas. They all knew that. They all knew Koji was terrified of Scourge. He remembered Koji screaming when Scourge blew up the mainframe. He hadn't been able to move toward Koji. He had barely been able to lift his head to look around to see what was happening. The mainframe had been smoking. Koji had been scrambling to get away from Scourge. Koji had screamed again and everything had gone dark. 

"Bro come on. You need to rest" Prowl said helping his younger brother to his feet.

The group watch Prowl and X-brawn help their distraught brother back to the infirmary.

* * *

"AHHHH" Omega Prime roared slamming his fist into Scourge's face, knocking the Deceptacon away from Koji. He then proceeded to kick Scourge across the room. Before he could continue he heard loud footsteps behind him. He turned a ducked under Ruination's fist before knocking the Deceptacon combiner's feet out from under him. 

He then fired an unrestrained shoot into Ruination's stomach. The shoot went straight through forcing Ruination to split back into his various parts. Two Deceptacons hit the ground not moving. Omega Prime didn't pay attention to them he focused the remaining three who were all firing at him at once. He didn't even seem to notice. Omega Prime fired three shots all hitting their marks, effectively disarming the Deceptacons.

"Prime!" Omega Prime turned around to see Scourge on his feet with his gun trained on Koji, who had managed to sit up.

"Leave now and I might let him live" Scourge said.

Omega Prime didn't even hesitate. The next thing Scourge knew his gun was bent and lying on the ground. Omega Prime was in between him and the boy so he no longer had leverage. Scourge tried to bring his arm up to punch him but his arm was ripped off before he could. Scourge stumbled back clutching what was left of his arm.

Just when Omega Prime was going to go in for the kill Scourge pulled out a small concealed gun and shot the roof over Koji.

Omega was forced to abandon killing Scourge for the moment to save his friend. He threw himself on hands and knees over top of Koji to shield him from the falling rocks.

When the dust and debris settled Scourge was gone along with two of the supposedly dead Deceptacons.

Once Omega defused into Optimus and Magnus, Magnus swore.

"Damnit!"

"Magnus. Language." Even right after a battle were he'd purposely killed, something he never did, Optimus still was able to criticize his brothers language.

"Koji are you alright?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah just a little bruised."

"Good let's get you home."

Koji smiled slightly. "Yeah"

AN: I know the battle scene sucked but it's been a long time since I watched RID so I don't really know the names of anybody's special weapon's.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own a bunch of books, a busted pair of blades, and a skateboard but not Transformers

Chapter 13

Optimus maneuvered his way threw rush hour traffic. It was times like this he really wished that he was a better conversationalist. The silence between him and the boy in his passenger seat was nearly unbearable. He knew Koji was probably shocked by the viciousness Optimus had gone after the Deceptacons with. He needed to explain before they got back to the base.

"Koji-" he was cut off.

"I know" Koji said.

"Huh?"

"The Deceptacons would have kept coming if you hadn't done what you did. Now Scourge will at least back off for a while until he can build up his forces" Koji said exactly Optimus had been about to tell him.

It shouldn't have surprised him all that much. Koji was one of the most perceptive people he'd ever met. "What makes you think he'll even come back?"

"He has a big grudge against you, Magnus, just about every Autobot in existence, and now apparently me. I think he'll be back," Koji said with a small smile.

"Unfortunately you're probably right" Optimus said with a sigh. "But when he does come back we'll be ready. He won't come near you. You have my word on that."

"And if his word isn't good enough you got mine too" Magnus said over Optimus' communicator.

"Magnus do you always listen in on my conversations?" Optimus asked.

"Only the interesting ones. Like when we were younger and you would talk to Elita every night about--"

"That's enough Magnus!"

"Hahahaha" Magnus could be heard.

"Um just ignore whatever he says about our younger days. Ok?" Optimus nervously told Koji. Koji really didn't need to know about the stupid things he'd done during the Autobot equivalent of the teenage years. He would have been mad at his brother if Koji hadn't been laughing. Hearing Koji laugh was a rare occurrence these days.

* * *

"Optimus! Your back! Thank Primus. We couldn't get Sideburn to stay in the infirmary he's too worried about-" T-Ai was cutoff. 

"Koji!" Sideburn spotted his friend almost immediately. He ran up and fell on his knees in front of the boy. He looked him over to make sure he wasn't hurt. When he was sure that his friend was ok he just sat and stared at him some more as though to make sure he was real.

"Koji… I'm-"

"Sideburn. You need to get to the infirmary." Koji cut him off.

Sideburn stared at him like he'd grown an extra head for a minute. Then their eyes met and he knew when he didn't see any anger or disappointment in Koji's eyes that he didn't blame him for anything. Sideburn smiled and let his brothers lead him back to the infirmary.

* * *

Optimus was hit with a sense of déjà vu as he watched the group in the infirmary. The four were in the same positions they had been in the day before. The mood of the room was different though. Prowl and X-brawn were laughing at something Sideburn had said about how worried T-Ai had been about Koji while Koji blushed an interesting shade of red. Optimus did wonder how humans could change their color like that when they were embarrassed. 

He smiled watching Koji. The child's eyes hadn't regained the light he was use to seeing in them but they weren't as dead looking as at his father's funeral or even as the day before. Koji was slowly recovering. Optimus didn't try to delude himself into thinking Koji would automatically be the happy boy he met when he'd first came to earth but he knew Koji would eventually be alright.

* * *

"Are you sure you have everything?" Optimus asked for the fifth time in the last hour. 

"For the last time Prime, he has everything so stop asking" Magnus, said exasperated.

"I'm just making sure," Optimus said defensively.

"You should know everything's packed. You supervised the whole process."

"I believe in being thorough."

"Well if you're any more thorough we're going to have to wait for the next ship."

"Uhh guys?" Wedge said.

"What!" Optimus and Magnus yelled in unison.

"Koji and Sideburn are already on the ship".

The brothers looked toward the ship and sure enough Koji and Sideburn were standing behind one of the foot thick glass windows of the ship. Koji smiled and waved.

"If we forgot anything you can send it on the next ship. See ya" Magnus said before taking off running toward the ship.

"You better take good care of him or else Magnus" Optimus yelled after his brother. "And remember the schedule!"

Magnus waved in acknowledgement that he'd heard his brother.

Optimus sighed. He was going to call Elita tonight and ask her to look in on his new family member. Thinking of Koji as family wasn't as hard as he'd have thought. It had probably happened before Dr. Onishi had died and he just hadn't realized it.

He had other things to do now like making sure Koji stayed under his guardianship in human eyes. His meeting with the world leaders was in four days and he needed to finish preparing. He also had a few things to look over. That morning Koji had given him a box full of books. Dr. Onishi's journals pertaining to what he knew about the earth's energy resources. Everything Dr. Onishi knew was in those books. From the little skimming he'd done he'd discovered quite a few things that would soon require his attention, which he could spare now that Koji was safe and didn't need his constant care. He still intended to act as father to the boy but it would take awhile to balance his leadership duties with his new fatherly duties but he'd eventually manage. Until then he could rest easy knowing Koji was protected by twoBots who would give their lives for him and a couple hundred Autobots who would be working along side the human scientists.

At least until Optimus was able to go home himself.

AN: this is the ending. Don't worry there will be a sequel. Actually the sequel was suppose to be chapter 2 but I felt like I should write the story explaining what Koji went through before he went to Cybertron. After the sequel to this is done I might get around to writing a sequel to Koji's Son but that won't be for a month or so. Ttfn


End file.
